Sickness
by felixhe3x
Summary: One shot... Fluff. What is a sickness that even Kyuubi can't heal?


Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto

This story inspired by Toritsu Mizushou by Inokuma Shinobu

Beta: totalnarutofangirl85

Enjoy!!!

* * *

A radiant sun shone brightly in the clear blue sky, watching over Konoha and it villagers doing their jobs. Groups of white puffy cloud could also be seen as they loitered around lazily and drifted every now and then when the gentle wind shepherd them with its soft breeze.

The busy street was filled with buzzing chatter caused by the villager; some were doing transaction while the other engaged in seemingly heated discussion, probably about village gossip and pointless talk. Genin team were spotted here and there, weaving through the crowd to complete whatever menial D rank mission they were assigned to

All in all, it was another beautiful day in Konohagakure no Sato.

But, sadly, not for Uzumaki Naruto.

The blond was currently sitting at one of the tables in a small cafe, waiting for his company to arrive like he did every day for the past six months, but that's not what made today was such a bad day.

The reason was a mystery to him, yet to everyone else, it was very obvious since it happened to any normal human every now and then, shinobi or not...

He was sick, as simple as that.

Everyone could see that as clear as the day.

His skin was sickly pale and one could see the small feverish flush across his whiskered cheeks. His usually intense blue eyes were dimmed by fatigue, there was also a faint dark ring around his eyes like a certain Kazekage. He also felt a slight prickle in his chest every once in a while and his heart would strangely skip a beat from time to time.

Looks like even he, the elite jounin of Konohagakure, was merely a human after all, like many other great shinobi.

But the problem was, he wasn't a normal human. He was a jinchuuriki, and that was saying something.

Every symptoms told him that it was merely a fever, but it couldn't be just a fever. Kyuubi would have taken of the problem if it was just a fever.

No, it was something else...

It was a curious sickness that even the mighty Kyuubi couldn't heal.

It began a few nights ago, and just like any other night, he went to bed to get a beauty sleep in mind.

However, instead of a nice, long, and undisturbed sleep; he got the most vivid dream he ever experienced in his entire life, it was so real that it made him wonder if he was in Tsukuyomi or not. If not for the absurdity of the content, he was sure as hell he couldn't have noticed that it was a dream.

It was so surreal that even right now, he could still remember and feel everything.

As a result of that dream, the next morning after he woke up, he was drenched in sweat. His heart was thumping like no tomorrow against his chest, the manifestation of the dream's vividness.

And since that first time, he has dreamt the same dream every night.

It was a dream about a woman, a gorgeous naked woman. Her beautiful black eyes would always looked at him with unbridled lust and affection, hypnotizing the blond with the deepness of her orbs. The short raven hair framed her lovely visage and coupled with an unblemished pale skin, making her look like a goddess, more than a mortal. She would form a small smile with her cherry lip whenever the jinchurriki looked at her shapely and toned body in daze.

Naruto could feel his heart thumping wildly as she sauntered toward him, swaying her hip sensually with each step. When she was only a mere inch from him, her lips only a hair away...

He would wake up abruptly, then a string of curses would soon follow

This vision kept coming back every night. And what was even more irritating, he has been having this strange illusion lately whenever he looked at the dream girl in real world. For instance, she was stark naked for a brief instance in his eyes when in truth, she was fully clothed.

Naruto groaned _'Dammit, what's wrong with me?'_

It was indeed a serious sickness, if even a jinchuuriki like him could get infected

_'What more disturbing is, everyone seem to know what this sickness is, and just nonchalantly shrugs it off!!!'_

It was what happened when the blonde asked the fellow jounin of his generation, in other word, Konoha 12; "Hey, do you know what's happening to me?"

Kiba:

"It's FRUSTRATION, come let's go the red light district!!! I know this good place where you can relief your _tension _within reasonable price"

Hinata:

"E-er... I think you s-should *blush* talk to the girl in y-your dream, N-naruto-kun *heavy blush* i-is it me?"

Shino:

"It's understandable you're having that kind of dream. The stress and pressure from the missions tend to give me that sort of dream too. I suggest you visit Akemi-chan of Sexy Leaves. I think Kiba will go there tonight"

Tenten:

"I see... so you're finally reach that state, huh? Don't worry, just tell the girl what's your problem and if you have a _long _sword, I'm sure there will be no problem"

Neji:

"It's stress, Naruto. Fate has been telling you to relieve the frustration. It's fate that you've got that dream and to understand why, let me tell you more about fate"

Lee:

"YOSH MY YOUTHFUL RIVAL!!! LET'S RUN AROUND KONOHA 100 TIMES TO BLOW OFF YOUR UNYOUTHFUL STEAM!!!"

Ino:

"What?! *squeal* Tell me... tell me more *giggle**giggle*"

Shikamaru:

"Troublesome, just go with Kiba"

Chouji:

"*munch**munch* come again *munch* what're you talking about"

Sasuke:

"Hnn..."

Sai:

"Dickless, you-***POW***"

Sakura:

"*knowing smile* even if I know what you're having, I can't help you with that Naruto. It's better if you go and tell her your sickness. I'm sure only she can help you *giggle*"

Naruto sighed _'They can be pretty undependable sometime...'_

He stared at his lukewarm coffee on the table, feeling a bit bored. It was then his ears picked up an interesting conversation in the crowd

"Hey, do you know that the Godaime's apprentice looks pretty happy lately, I bet she has been seeing someone"

"Really! Which one?"

"It's Shizune-sama"

"Tell me, tell me... who she's been with?"

"That's the thing, I don't know who he is, but it's probably Iruka or Kakashi"

There!!! He's feeling it again. The palpitation and the tug in his chest...

The blonde sighed _'It's been really annoying, what's the deal with this sickness?'_

He then pulled the chest cold medicine out of his pocket and gulped down two tablets.

"Naruto-kun, sorry I'm late" a feminine apologetic voice said.

Turning to the source, his eyes widened a bit as he stared at a beautiful naked woman. The raven haired woman looked at him in confusion before taking the seat on the opposite of him

Naruto shook his head slightly to dispel the mirage before replying "No problem, Shizune. How's work?"

"It's okay, there aren't many patients lately" Her eyes then flickered to the medicine on the table.

"Are you sick Naruto?" Her voice laced with worry.

Naruto gulped and his palms started to sweat slightly "I... I don't know if I can stop this"

"Yes?" She prompted him to go on.

"There is a certain woman... I dream about her, and have hallucination just by looking at her. T-that's not even the worst thing. My physical condition is affected... more and more often. I started to feel pain in my heart, I then felt feverish and my mouth gets dry while my throat gets sore... W-what's happening to me?"

A genuine surprise flashed across her face. She smiled her beatific smile "Naruto-kun, this happens a lot..."

"Eh?"

"But..." She looked a bit hesitant and a flickered of dejected look flashed almost imperceptibly on her visage "Can you tell me who is this lucky girl?"

"Lucky?"

She nodded "The dream girl"

Naruto looked ashamed for a while before biting his bottom lip, unsure if he should tell her or not.

"Don't worry, I won't judge you" Shizune assured him.

"It's..." He licked his dry lip "It's you, Shizune"

She looked surprise at his answer and widened her dark eyes as a result, which was interpreted as disgust by Naruto.

"I-I'm sorry, Shizune... I don't how this happen, I-I... I just don't know" Naruto said frantically.

Instead of frown the blond expected to see on her face, a bright smile blossomed, it filled with happiness that seemed to glow even brighter than the radiant sun.

"Tell me, Naruto-kun... why do you think you've been dreaming about me?"

"I... I'm not sure. It's probably because I like spending time with you and you judge me as me, not the Kyuubi or the Yondaime's son, just the plain Uzumaki Naruto. In these past 6 months, I've been spending time with you, I feel... happy" He finished with a small blush painting his visage annoyingly.

"Do you know what sickness you have?"

The blond shook his head.

"It's what we call love sickness" She giggled as his eyes widened comically "It's the case where you're wanting your crush to be in love with you"

"T-that m-means..."

"Yes, Naruto-kun. So... do you mean it what you say before? About your reason...?"

Naruto, as his mind was still in state of shock, could only nod dumbly.

"If you still want to become my boyfriend, you should ask me properly?" Shizune smiled teasingly.

Naruto stared at her for a minute before took a deep breath to calm himself, somewhat.

"I'm in love with you, Shizune. Do you want to become my girlfriend?"

Shizune smiled before standing up and leaning toward him. She stopped just as the gap between her lip and his only a mere hair away...

"Yes"

* * *

That's it... hope you enjoyed the fic


End file.
